A Spider's Bite
by lil-anonymous-girl
Summary: Sam is bitten by a new type of spider and left at the venom's mercy. There are no known cures for the poison and leaves everyone- even Danny, who refuses to leave her side, pondering the same question: Will she survive?


lil-anonymous-girl: It's me again! I am so sorry that I started like three new fics without finishing one… Hope you like this one enough to forgive me!

_Meag_

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I couldn't get to Danny Phantom quick enough. Dang height factor…

* * *

"Easy with that cargo! We're getting paid big bucks to bring that stuff safely into the lab!" A gruff man shouted at his employee's. In response the two buff men only grunted knowing full well that he meant that _he_ was being paid bug bucks whilst they got a few bucks an hour. 

"What do you think is in this stuff," a blond, blue eyed American whispered to the other.

"Dunno but it ain't no lightweight," shrugged the Arabian in a hoarse whisper. His brown hair was cropped back but his clear brown eyes showed the true intensity of his curiosity.

"We could accidentally drop it…" the young American trailed. The Arabian glared at him. His eyes shifted temporarily to their employer standing at the corner glaring at them as they slowly made their way to the curb.

"Quit with the chitchat ladies! I can only hit the hundreds so often. Move it or I'll fire you on the spot!" he threatened. He glared once more before turning around and strolling towards the bio-hazardous lab.

"We'll drop this thing in 5 seconds. I think it'll be worth losing my job," the Arabian commanded the now grinning American.

"5-4-3-2," they counted down silently.

"1," they whispered in unison dropping the crate onto the hard cement. The wood slammed into the concrete and managed to hold for a few more seconds before a creak emitted from the tired wood and a crack spilt down the center. The crate fell in two and its contents poured out. The men stared. All that was in it was a single, tiny, very colorful spider sitting in what was now a shattered cage. A bio-hazardous symbol glowed eerily on its back as it stared back at the unbelieving men with its many eyes.

"What is going on here? I was gone for just a minute to get a scientist… What in the world is that? How did it get out? That's it you two are fired!" the supervisor screamed in their ears.

"Get away from that spider!" a scientist who was rounding the bend warned. His ID card hanging neatly from the white lab coat read "Robert Simon." Among the many numerous items that it showed was his seniority. Not that you needed to know it. Anyone in the lab knew that Robert was the greatest scientist in the lab, not to mention one of the oldest. His breakthroughs would have gone down in history if the rest of the world had known about him… but they didn't. Robert used an underground lab working with highly radioactive chemicals and hazardous materials. He was the type of man that you didn't mess with. "I said get away from that spider!"

"Why Mr.? It's just a teeny little thing and if it tried to do anything I could just squish it just like that," the American claimed, snapping his fingers to accent his point. The scientist shook his head at the young man's foolishness.

"That spider was genetically created. It's venom is 10X deadlier than that of the black widow. The effects of the poison are unknown however I am aware that it naturally produces bio-hazardous liquids. I am not the only one who posses this knowledge either. The creators were scientist in the cold of the Arctic, trying to find cures for different illnesses. Upon mixing a few mistaken vials, the result was this, and I quote: 'teeny spider, who can be crushed just like that,'" Robert mocked snapping his fingers. "When they found out about this spider's enormous power it was sent here, and now you two blundering idiots have just released it to the unknowing, quite town of Amity Park. Oh and just for the record this spider can support up to 300lbs. and has been labeled basically invincible."

"And you didn't think to put it in some sort of bullet proof glass?" the American retorted.

The scientist gave them a sheepish look. "Science labs these days are poorly funded. It would have been two much out of a strict budget to approve of such expensive glass…"

The Arabian snorted. "In other words you were just too cheap to get the good stuff." Their supervisor turned red faced and his mind was already rolling the image of all the money promised to them sliding down the drain. Opening his mouth to give them a loud scolding, Mr. Simon cut him off.

"That is the truth put bluntly. Now I suggest that you help me to catch this tiny creature with the canisters that I managed to grab before Amity Park become the next tourist attraction as a nuclear zone." All four men rapidly grabbed canisters chasing after the colorful insect trying to ensnare it in the plastic cylinders. They ran their hardest, tried their sneakiest and thought their hardest until, like all human beings, they began to tire. Still, even as it ran away, outwitted even their best plans and hid in temporary shadows, the spider never tired. Eventually, fatigue catching up to them, the 4 men collapsed, fresh coats of sweat shimmering on their skin.

Stopping for just a minute of rest their eyes strayed from the little spider, which, sensing its chance to escape dashed away before anyone noticed. Getting up Robert Simon decided to have another go at the dangerous experiment only to find it missing. They had chased after the insect to the bare sidewalk on another part of time near a grassy park where, as discovery dawned on his frantic mind, he noted it had made its escape.

"This is bad," he told himself. "Extremely bad. There is a bio-hazardous insect roaming the town of Amity Park with unknown powers and how bad it's venom is and it is no longer in sight." Quickly he pulled out a cell kept in his pocket and dialed the underground lab.

* * *

The director of the BCAM underground laboratory was still a fit man. He was only in his early thirties but his knowledge ran far. He had passed SAT's with flying colors, founded BCAM (Bio-hazardous Chemicals and Materials,) become the most famous and respected man in the lab and all before he hit forty. He was proud of his success yes, but it had cost him. 

Gray streaked his brown hair and wrinkles were attacking his face. It seemed that stress had gotten to him after all. Along with age his line of work took its toll. During a lab accident he had lost the ability to see in one eye accompanied with the ability to use his left arm. It sat in a sling from that day forth bothering him like a plague as he worked on.

Currently he was on his way to his room in hopes of catching up on some much needed sleep. When the phone rang he jumped slightly, startled by the noise.

Checking the ID he grumbled. "This had better be good Simon." Picking up the ringing phone he barked into the phone. "What do you want Simon, it had better be good. MY personal line is for emergencies only!"

In response he got words that left him wide awake and staring at the receiver hoping that he hadn't heard what he just had. "Call the BCAM emergency guard, the regular guard and the best medics in the lab. Experiment #000 has gotten away. I repeat, the spider has escaped and is now loose in Amity Park."

* * *

The day was bright and sunny throughout Amity Park. The sunshine filtered through the trees and brought warmth to what would be a chilly March day. Among the many citizens in the town were three young students, approximately 14 years of age, strolling casually through the park, talking randomly and heading towards the Mansons' house. Two were boys and the third a girl. One of the boys appeared African American. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt that could compare with the color of dead grass, army, camouflage, pants and brown army boots. His hair was hidden behind a backwards red cap and his eyes were framed by a pair of thick rimmed glasses. He was currently, fiddling with a PDA in his hand while walking beside the other boy. 

The other boy had messy, raven black hair. He was dressed in a white T-shirt with red on the collars, its plain red logo noticeable from its position in the middle. Light blue jeans and red and white sneakers accompanying it. His ice blue eyes were focused on the Gothic girl beside him. The girl was pale but not to the point that people always asked if she was sick. People who didn't know her did but… that's not really the point.

Her night black hair was held back by a green hair tie, flipped upwards and left to defy gravity. Her black tank top only featured a purple logo in its center and was partnered with a black miniskirt with green plaid lines. Her legs were kept warm by the black pants underneath and on her feet she wore black boots. Samantha "Sam" Manson was telling her friends, Daniel "Danny" Fenton and Tucker Foley about her recent argument with her parents. She was so engrossed in her detailed description of their fight that she never even noticed the colorful spider that had crawled up onto her.

"I can't believe that they tried…" she was saying to her nodding friends. The spider bared its venomous fangs.

"…to tell me who I can and can't be friends with or how I should dress…" The spider let some venom drip out onto the thick pair of pants…

"…Sometimes I wish that something bad could happen to me…" The little insect drew back…

"…just to make them realize how much…" The spider let its fangs sink into the soft skin underneath the pants, releasing its venom and dropping off where, it's small life expansion come to an end, it curled up into a tight little ball and died.

"Ouch!" Sam cried bring her leg up. The venom spread fast, no thanks to the sudden movement flowing and mixing with the plasma and blood cells. It would soon consume a good percentage of her body…

"Sam?" Danny asked as she began to sway back and forth. She rocked dangerously back and forth, the venom panicking her mind and forcing it to want to take over. Unconsciousness began to get to her and left her falling, ready to crash into the hard cement. Without a thought Danny reached out and grabbed her catching her as she fell. "Sam!" Tucker called out, his PDA forgotten.

Sam stared up at their quickly blurring faces, the last image she ever saw clearly being Danny's concerned face. Tucker calling out her name clashed into her last thoughts. _'...they love me.'_ She finished from her recent complaints. And with that, Sam's world turned black.

* * *

Meag: dun… Dun… DUN! So should Sam die or not? I really am sorry for the nagging but if I don't get 10 reviews then I shall not continue and… YOU'LL NEVER KNOW! MWAHAHAHAHA… sorry, too much sugar. In case you're wondering Kiori is sick today and can't come to make fun of me, but you'll probably see/hear/read or whatever from her next chap. 

Bye!


End file.
